


An Ode to Sunlight and All That is Beautiful

by WhoIsTab



Category: One Direction
Genre: Basically louis praise i wrote a few months ago, M/M, im a louie what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsTab/pseuds/WhoIsTab
Summary: Some people deserve to know the universe within themselves.





	

_**An Ode to Sunlight And All That Is Beautiful.** _  
(Including Love, Death, and Louis Tomlinson)

This Is It:

it had been said to him that he was the sun  
first by his mother,  
then by his lover  
but he never really listened  
and continued to burn brightly  
his smile lit up the moon  
and the moon smiled back because of this.  
his eyes stole the luminous stars  
reflecting them to green eyes  
and filling his world with constellations all named louis  
or sometimes even  
apollo. 

he never believed them.

to his mother: 

Apollo in spring; brisk morning air accompanied by a warm voice ringing over the sounds of a hot shower  
Apollo in summer; fireflies seem to chase him, after all, he blinks light into her heart just the same  
Apollo in autumn; he makes his sister smile though she is ill, this brings him joy. he spends time with the both of them while she heals.  
Apollo in winter; he built the fires and used the stove so she wouldnt have to, she's so tired from work yet still luminescent in the his presence.

he never could tell.

to his lover:

Apollo in the morning; when the light emitted from his skin as long fingers touched his face so so gently, seeking the warmth from the rising sun  
Apollo in the afternoon; laughing at a dirty joke in the frame of a window, his body so small yet so bright and bubbly. perfect poetry emitting from his mouth, no matter what he said. almost as if, mumble from him was sung like a hymn and resonated again and again and again  
Apollo in the evening; where summer-kissed lips touched nighttime tea and the moon flowers bloomed around him. 

 

but he still never believed it.  
but one day, there was a crack.  
he saw the stars rising in a new way,  
as if they rose for him  
that's what harry had said all those years ago.  
the crack in the veil, revealing his joy to himself  
and he was humbled.  
little petals and leaves started stretching from his fingernails,  
and his palms the resting place of clovers with rose-purple flowers,  
and his arms wrapped in vines with smiling grapes sweetly humming their love for him,  
and his mouth adorned with dewy roses, pink as his blush,  
and his heart was dimly glowing,  
the sun,  
(their sun)  
the son that kept them growing.


End file.
